Sleeptalking!
by waterdancer13
Summary: Michiru cant sleep. She realizes how adorable Haruka is when she is babbling in her sleep. one shot.


It was pitch black in the large master bedroom. A ray of moonlight shone through the window. Michiru cuddled up next to a lightly snoring Haruka. She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist.

She closed her eyes, longing for sleep. She turned over on her back to stare at the ceiling. She listened to the sound of their fan spin above them.

She looked at a smiling Haruka. She mumbled in her sleep. "Michiwu" The violinist couldnt help but giggle. Haruka sounded like a small child in her sleep.

"Hi Haruka." She whispered. She wondered if she could make her way into the blondes dream.

"I luh you" Haruka babbled. Michiru couldnt resist squeezing her sweet Haruka.

She worried about waking her. She brushed the sandy blonde bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"My baby" Michiru whispered in an amused voice. She thought back to when they first met, how cold Haruka seemed.

The younger Michiru would've never imagined Harukas adorable babbling in her sleep.

"Seiya" Michirus head turned around so fast that she strained her neck. _Seiya? Why is she dreaming about-_

"No no" Haruka now sounded like she was whining. Michiru wrapped an arm around Haruka's neck.

"No Michii I wuh you" Michiru hugged her tighter, still trying to contain her squeals over Harukas cuteness.

"Haruka baby youre having a nightmare, Im right here honey."Michiru whispered softly into her ear. Haruka whined for a couple of seconds before her eyes shot open.

"Michiru?" She sat up and turned the lamp on.

"Michiru!" She threw her arms around the aquanette and held her tight.

"Haruka, darling you just had a nightmare Im right here." She rubbed her back lightly.

"That was the worst nightmare Ive ever had. We were having a good time together at first…." Michiru giggled.

"Oh I know we were."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "And then _Seiya_ came and-and-and he tried to strangle me Michiru!" Haruka told the story like an excited little boy would.

"Oh that may have been me. My arm was wrapped around your neck." Michiru said as she swallowed a giggle.

"Haruka you might just be the cutest sleeper I have ever seen." Michiru said as she squeezed the blonde like a teddy bear.

"Im not cute!" Haruka protested. Michiru ruffled her hair again.

"Lay down Haruka. I dont want you to get a headache." She flicked the lamp off and crawled back under the covers.

Haruka didnt want to admit that she was scared to go back to sleep. But she just couldn't risk dreaming about that hog face again.

"Michi, what were you doing up." The violinist snuggled into Harukas chest.

"I haven't slept a wink. And you were entertaining me." She said as she tapped Haruka's nose with her finger.

The blonde scrunched up her nose. "What do you mean?" Michiru giggled again.

"You, my dear, are a sleep talker." Haruka touched her lips with two fingers.

"I am?" She questioned. Michiru nodded and yawned.

"It is _the most_ _adorable_ thing on earth."

Haruka covered her face with her hands. "Thats so embarrassing!" She whined.

"Aww there you go again! You are so precious Haruka!" Michiru cooed. She covered her lovers red cheek with butterfly kisses, which Haruka accepted.

"I like your attention." She said as Michirus kisses made their way down her neck.

"I cant help it! Youre just like a little baby!" Haruka growled at that.

"I am not!" She argued. She felt like every time she got praised for being cute, she got cuter. She hated it.

"Im cool. I am not cute I am not c-" She yawned. Michiru began to scratch her arm lightly.

Harukas eyes closed slowly and Michiru hummed 'Greensleaves' to her. Her humming grew into very soft singing.

Her voice was like a siren's. Haruka could feel herself being drifted away into the world of sleep. Michiru continued the lullaby until Haruka was peacefully asleep again.

"Dah dah dah" Haruka babbled. Michiru squealed to herself.

"Are you singing in your sleep my love?" She was answered with Harukas hands grabbing at the sheets until they found Michiru and clasped onto her.

"A Lah lah" Michiru kissed Harukas cheek lightly and curled up against her.

"Its your turn to sing to me now?" She whispered as her eyes felt suddenly tired.

"Michiwuu" Haruka mumbled in a sing song voice. Michiru closed her eyes, and fell asleep to the happiness that Harukas voice portrayed.


End file.
